


Dinner and Dessert

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: a break from the angst-fest for a home cooked meal





	Dinner and Dessert

     "When was the last time you ate something solid and non-microwaveable?" Dolls shattered the workroom quiet in a way Wynonna didn't expect.   
  
     "Mmm...2007? 2008? Why? Wanna raid my poptart stash or something? I'll never give up my hiding spot. Nicole's been looking for days and she's like a _detective_ and can't find 'em." Wynonna shook her head as rearranged the stack of Rev-head leads that had come in from Dolls' upper offices.  
  
     "More like... why don't you come over for dinner?" He let the words rush out and watched her head snap up.  
  
     "Come over. Hmm. You  _look_ like Dolls but you sound.... casual... comfortable.... you're offering me food." Wynonna paused, hand on her hip paired with a furrowed brow and squinted eyes. "What've you done with the real Dolls?" She tapped him on the nose repeatedly until he swatted her away.  
  
     "Fine, don't come if you don't want. I'll just as happily cook for one." Slipping on his jacket, he leaned against the office table.  
  
    "Whoa, whoa, you're  _cooking_? Like... cooking? Erm, I'll pick up the booze, you text me the address?" She winked and clicked her tongue.   
  
  
X X X  
  
  
    "Dolls." Wynonna stood half in the dining room, half not, in her fanciest-casual skinny jeans, and a cardigan she  _ ~~stole~~ _ borrowed from Waverly. "Dolls, this is like. A serious spread, boss."   
  
    Wynonna felt herself blink, a few times. She knew it was happening but she couldn't stop it. She smelled barbecue sauce and lemon zest and  _Doll's cooking._  
  
"Salad, cheeseburgers, and ribs, is a serious spread to you? I thought you lived in _Europe_. For years. Here, sit." Taking the bottle of wine from her, he looked surprised at it, and invited her all the way in the apartment.   
  
     "Um, did you lure me here to kill me, or something? Like, I'm cool with it, I know too much and blah, blah, but like just tell me, you know? And please _please_ ,let me have a cheeseburger first. And then introduce me to the half army you  _also_ invited to dinner." She teased, grabbing a plate and the glass of wine he poured for her.   
  
    "Why do I haveta be luring you here for something nefarious? Do you seriously not  _ever_ cook?" Holding back a laugh at her drooling over rice she was spooning on to a plate, Dolls could believe she honestly didn't. Her eyes danced towards a plate of cheeseburgers, and he actually felt a little flattered by how impressed she was.   
  
   "If you want to sleep with me this is  _exactly_ how you get there. Actually.... the  _exact_ way to go about that involves dessert," she managed between messy bites of cheeseburger; he ate salad and she marveled in quiet wonder at Xavier Dolls. A guy with  _layers_ , who could cook....Was he  _laughing_ at her? Wow, Dolls was really letting himself go, here.  
  
   Dolls almost choked on leafy greens, barely rebounding after her casual insinuation of anything explicitly horizontal of platonic between them.  
     
    "Oh, believe me, there's dessert. Can you at least put a  _piece_ of lettuce on that cheeseburger? I'm already eating salad for both of us." He clucked, pouring himself a glass of wine. Maybe there  _would_ be dessert. 


End file.
